Toxaras
|religion= |cause of death= }}}} |occupation = Mason, |military branch = City militia of Skopentzana }}Toxaras was a mason in Skopentzana during the reign of Avtokrator Maleinos II. He was a heavyset man with a thick black beard just beginning to go grey. When the garrison of the city was recalled by Maleinos to reinforce his army during the civil war he fought with his grand domestikos Stylianos, Toxaras had the idea to form a city militia to defend it from possible attack by barbarians. He approached the city's eparch Zautzes who gave him permission to do so and appointed him its commander. As feared, wandering Khamorth tribesmen crossed the border at Midwinter's Day and threatened the city. Peasants from the surrounding countryside fled their farms and came to the city for refuge. Toxaras objected stating they refused to join the militia to defend the city and further weakened it by eating up the food stores. His position was strengthened when a homeowner who had put up several refugees found one stealing his silver candlesticks. Toxaras demanded all be expelled from the city. Zautzes refused but failed to convince Toxaras that he was wrong to make such demands. The prelate Rhavas intervened and met with Toxaras. He attempted to argue that while it was proper to expel the thief, the rest had done no harm and so would be evil to leave them at the non-existent mercy of the Khamorth. Toxaras objected to being made out to be a Skotos-lover and reiterated that the refugees weakened the city putting the city at twice the risk. Now Rhavas grew angry, pointing out that this would be true if the population had doubled but the number of peasants came nowhere near that number. Toxaras agreed but pointed out any increase would weaken the city and so they should be expelled. Rhavas disagreed and stated that if Toxaras did so then he would anathematize him in the temple for all to hear. Toxaras angrily agreed to leave the peasants alone but if the city fell it would be on Rhavas' head. He then stormed out of Rhavas' study. About a month after Rhavas returned from the failed attempt by the city's mages to drive away the Khamorth, Toxaras came to his residence and demanded he accompany him to the city's walls; he had something to show him. Rhavas did so and saw that the Khamorth had arrived. There were many individual tribesmen, scattered about well outside bowshot and just sitting on their step ponies, watching the city. Toxaras blamed Rhavas for both the arrival of the nomads and for the extra peasants to feed within the city. When Rhavas demurred, Toxaras angrily denounced him as not being on the side of the city and spat on the ground in rejection of him as though he were Skotos. This angered Rhavas who swung an awkward blow at Toxaras. He ducked it and then block a second one. Toxaras struck his own blow into the prelate's midsection knocking his wind out. When Rhavas had recovered his breath, Toxaras demanded he leave and not return to the walls and he cursed him. Toxaras was also disgusted with himself for striking back even though he was fully justified since Rhavas had attacked first. Rhavas rose to his feet and with as much dignity as he could muster, began to leave. As he did so, he replied "I curse you as you have cursed me". Toxaras laughed at him and gave him a nasty hand gesture. After his bruises had faded, Rhavas was visited by Voilas, Toxaras' deputy, who urgently demanded he accompany him to the walls. Rhavas did so and found Toxaras lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs the two had climbed to view the Khamorth. Voilas said that Toxaras had slipped on a patch of ice and had fallen to his death. He added that this occurred due to Rhavas' curse. Rhavas dismissed it as nonsense, that Toxaras had climbed those steps for weeks afterwards with no ill effects. Voilas was not convinced and he and the gathered militiamen drew back in fear. Category:Masons